vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Mask
Summary The Haunted Mask is a living mask intent on possessing its user, and the main antagonist in the Goosebumps books The Haunted Mask, The Scream of the Haunted Mask, and Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask. Also appeared in the first movie, both original episodes and nearly all of the video games. It is widely considered one of the most iconic monsters in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 9-C Name: Haunted Mask, Unloved One Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Inapplicable, originally resembled a male Age: Unknown Classification: Animated Mask, Prosthetic, Monster Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Was once a handsome face until it slowly transformed into a hideous monster face with fangs), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Fear Inducement (In Scream of the Haunted Mask it scared a bunch of horses to the degree they killed themselves), possibly Madness Manipulation (Type 3; scared a horde of horses to where they killed themselves), Possibly some type of Life Support, Light Manipulation (Comparable to the other masks who were shown to have glowing eyes similar to a cars headlights), Biological Manipulation and Fusion (Upon being worn it fuses itself onto the host's skin), Empathy Manipulation, eventually Possession (Will possess the host if given enough time), minor Social Influencing, Immersion (It along with other Goosebumps villains appeared inside mirrors in The Streets of Panic Park), Non-Physical Interaction (Implied that it can be worn by ghosts), Rage Power (Only when possessing a host) Attack Potency: Unknown (Comparable to other unloved masks, who were considered a physical threat by their creator), at least Street level (Its grip was strong that it was peeling away the skin of the user while the user was trying to take it off in Goosebumps Most Wanted: The Haunted Mask. When possessing a host it is capable of tearing apart The Unloved Ones which are floating masks that scale to original Haunted Mask) Speed: Athletic Human flight speed (Easily outpaced a full grown man armed with a fire poker) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Peak Human (Took a man using all his strength to take it off, but was disfigured from this) Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Class KJ Durability: At least Street level (Cannot be removed by humans, but can be removed by knives) Stamina: Unknown Range: Upon contact for most of its powers, A few meters with Mind Manipulation and Fear Inducement Intelligence: Average (Can consciously use its powers somewhat effectively, speak as seen in the second episode and The Scream of the Haunted Mask) Weaknesses: Needs to be worn for it to use most of its powers, while possession requires the wearer to have it on for some hours. Can be removed if its host finds a symbol of love or does an act of kindness. Feats: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Monsters Category:Book Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Creepy Category:Madness Users Category:Parasites Category:Fusion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Peak Human Category:Tier 9 Category:Horrorland Residence